Tobias Donohue
|birth=April 30th, 1980 |death= |mutation=Telepathic Blindspot (The walking inhibitor) |gender=Male |height=6'1" |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |skin=White |markings= |associations= |tofrom=To/From |regarding=Regarding |lj= }} Toby was an X-Factor agent. He has since left to pursue a tech job closer to his family and fiance Education James Madison University *Bachelor of Science in Computer Science / Minor in Mathematics *Master of Engineering in Computer Science and Engineering Employment * U.S. Census Bureau - Washington, D.C. Suitland, Maryland - IT Department - 2003-2010 Family *Howard Donohue and Susan Donohue (parents), both doctors and currently residing in Hampton , VA ** Both work at Riverside Regional Medical Center in Newport News, VA **Howard Donohue - Emergency Medicine **Susan Donohue - Neurology Notable Public Information * Won 4 year scholarship to James Madison University in a high school mathematics competition Mutation Void's ability blocks all psionic abilities within a variable radius of Void with a maximum and default range of 20 feet. This field can be pulled in to protecting soley Void at will for a period of time, approximately 90 minutes. The power is in a consistently 'on' position by default, concious or not. Although he can conciously shut it off for a time period, this requires focus and can cause headaches. The presence of psionics* within Void's field kicks it into an 'active' or 'alert' mode which can start to cause for some strain. The number of psionics* present within range have an effect to just how much exposure time Void can withstand before needing something to regain his energy. General approximation of exposure time to a psionic presence is at 90 minutes. If someone has their psionic based abilities turned off completely, they do not act as a trigger to this alert mode. Shielding thoughts does not count. For more details: http://xmm-toby.livejournal.com/1438.html#cutid1 . For cliffsnotes, (Some of which may not be known ICly to others, and in some cases, Toby) scroll to the bottom of the link. note :* For the purpose of this explanation, psionics equates to activity of a psionic nature. Skills Computers, Cartoon Trivia, and Sewing. Personality Profile Toby is not the most well spoken person when it comes to expressing what's on his mind. At least when it comes to face to face conversation. His moods are highly dependant on his working environment or as he's so eloquently put it, 'Trash in, trash out.' When given a problem to work on, he may end up focusing on it to the point of having a case of tunnel vision. In a similar vein, his willingness to help and work with others will be easy to come by if he feels the persons are in need of the help or if leaving them to do things on their own would just slow things down. He sometimes will help even if the person doesn't want him to. Does seem to have some trust issues stemming from people with drastic changes in their treatment of him. He prefers for people to ask directly for help as opposed to trying to manipulate him into doing something. Has some general discomfort with an abnormally high amount of psionics within range of him at the same time. He has self described 'bouts of silly and weird', has a sweet tooth, reads a lot, and likes making/repairing things with his own hands. Possible stress outlets. The sweet tooth may be more of a developed habit from pursuing his chosen discipline of education. Certifications *Basic Fitness *Basic Firearms *Basic Self Defense *Basic Maintenance *Computer Programming *Computer Security *Basic Field Medicine In Progress * Basic Stealth *Advanced Field Medicine Duties *Maintenance *Basic Fitness *Intelligence *IT Notes Psionics should avoid lengthy periods of time in a confined environment with Void without an inhibitor present. If he were a turtle. Mission History *Traveller *Antique Lands Discipline Category:Former_Agents